No Escuro e Vendo
by Nise Potter
Summary: No primeiro dia de casados, James reflete sobre seu amor por Lily. Songfic com a música No escuro e vendo, do Frejat


**Ois!!!!!**

**É uma songfic,com a música No Escuro e Vendo, do Frejat, James/lily, POV James, mostra ele refletindo sobre seu amor pela Lily.Se passa no primeiro dia de casados dos dois.boa leitura!!!!!!**se der, leiam ouvindo a música...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quando madrugar eu vou estar acordado,**

**Desperto certo de o lhos abertos ao seu lado**

**Eu vou guardar seu sono a noite inteira**

São 6:30 da manhã e eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.Sabe porque?Porque no travesseiro ao meu lado há sedosos fios ruivos pertencentes a uma pessoa que desde ontem a noite passou a usar uma fina aliança de ouro na mão esquerda com meu nome escrito.E porque na minha mão há uma com o nome dela.Lilian Evans _Potter_.É, agora ela é uma Potter.Eu que o diga. E ela é perfeita demais,perfeita pra mim. Não canso de olhar pra ela, respirando suavemente com um breve sorriso nos lábios que se dirige a mim, e somente a mim, como se dissesse "somos plenamente felizes agora"

**Eu vou olhar você, não vou parar de olhar**

**A noite inteira serei sua sentinela**

**Vou atravessar a madrugada**

Porque quando eu olho pra ela, é ela que eu vejo.Porque quando eu chego em algum lugar com ela, todos vêem simplesmente a estonteante ruiva medibruxa ao lado de um dos aurores mais bem pagos do ministério.Mas eu não.Eu vejo toda a doçura do seu olhar, que quando quer, consegue me enlouquecer. Vejo a pureza de seu coração, que não hesita em ajudar, embora sua maior ocupação seja me manter são.Vejo toda a gentileza de seus atos, a graça de seu caminhar e vejo ela.Só ela.

**Eu vou deixar a luz apagada, **

**Só olhando pra você**

**Olhando pra você, e vendo só você**

**No escuro e vendo, no escuro e vendo,**

**No escuro e tendo a noite toda pra te ver**

Mas, no caso dos conhecidos de Hogwarts, eles também vêem o Potter que finalmente conseguiu domar sua ruivinha estressada.E realmente, ela me deu como um desafio, porque, por Merlin, eu devia ter pregado chiclete na barba de Merlin. Eu, na plenitude dos meus 13 anos, não conseguia entender como uma garota não suspirava por mim. E ela era a única. Pelo menos, a única que eu queria conquistar, pra poder dizer a todos quão meu charme era irresistível.Mas, me lembro como se fosse ontem, quando ela aceitou sair comigo, ela já não era um desafio há tempos. E eu já tinha sido obrigado a reconhecer que sim, o maroto James Pontas Potter estava apaixonado.

**Flashback**

_Desta vez, uma das muitas em que a beijei, quando não tive capacidade de controlar meus impulsos, não fui empurrado, chutado, estapeado, azarado, ignorado ou etc.Eu até acho, mas apenas acho, porque seria bom demais pra poder levar como verdade, que senti suas mão sobre o meu pescoço, e um beijo correspondido.Mas como deve ter sido apenas um relance de sonho, é melhor começar as desculpas._

_-Desculpa, Lily, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça, quer dizer, sei sim, mas isso não vem ao caso..._

_-Não peça desculpas, James_

_-Hã?Pera aí, você me chamou de James e não me deixou pedir desculpas?Nem brigou por eu ter te chamado de Lily?Quem é você e o que fez com Lílian Evans?_

_-Sim, eu te chamei de James e vou continuar chamando, não briguei com você e nem vou brigar, pois você sabe que se um não quer, dois não se beijam.Não do modo como nos beijamos.E eu sou Lily Evans, mas o que fiz com meu orgulho é que eu não sei, pois a ruivinha estressada acaba de ceder aos encantos do Potter. E , por favor, fale alguma coisa._

_-Lils, é apenas bom demais pra acreditar _ ! – _nesse momento, a segurei pela cintura e a rodei no ar._

_Finalmete você acredita que eu posso sim te amar!E, bom, só pra não perder o ar clássico...Quer sair comigo?_

_-É claro que sim, James._

**Fim do flashback**

Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida toda.

**Eu vou fechar a cortina,**

**Eu vou, abrir a retina devagar**

**E quando madrugar eu vou estar ao seu lado**

**E quando amanhecer eu vou estar ao seu lado**

**Desperto e vendo os seus olhos fechados**

Eu disse um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, pois nada supera o dia de ontem. Eu me casei com a ruiva dos meus sonhos e sabe o que descobri???Dou um doce para quem adivinhar.Eu. Pus. Um. Novo. Potter. No. Mundo. Eu vou ser pai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Não dá pra medir quão feliz eu estou. Porque quando eu acho que alcancei o máximo da felicidade que eu poderia alcanlar, essa maravilha ruiva ao meu lado consegue me deixar mais feliz ainda.

**Flashback**

_Dei um chute na porta do hotel para conseguir abir a porta com uma noiva em meus braços.Ela ria, radiante.A pus no chão e ela disse, aparentemente nervosa, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_-Jay, tenho algo para te contar._

_-Diga de uma vez, Lils, porque esperar é maçante._

_-Bom, eu não sei como dizer!Nunca tive que dar uma notícia desse tipo antes._

_-Agora estou começando a ficar extremamente curioso._

_-Bom, você olha pra mim e acha que está vendo somente um novo Potter, né?_

_Confirmei com a cabeça._

_-Mas, bem na verdade, você está olhando para dois Potters._

_-Hã?_

_-Jay, raciocina.Eu. Enjôos constantes, tonturas, médico semana passada..._

_Acho que dei o sorriso mais feliz de toda a minha vida.Porque ela sorriu em resposta ._

_E se eu contar o resto aqui acho que não seria muito bom crianças lerem não..._

**Fim do flashback**

**Eu vou deixar a luz apagada**

**Só olhando pra você**

**Olhando pra você,e vendo só você**

**No escuro e vendo , no escuro e vendo,**

**No escuro e tendo a noite toda pra te ver**

E enquanto encarava ela , duas esmeraldas repentinamente me encararam de volta. Ela piscou preguiçosamente repetidas vezes.

-Oi.

-Oi, Lils.

-Que horas são?

**-**Te amo.

-Te amo também.

E o que importava as horas?Importava que eu estava com a minha **esposa **, num hotel, sem nada pra fazer. Quero dizer,Nada? Não, havia muuuitas coisas pra fazer...

**Quando madrugar eu vou estar ao seu lado**

**Desperto, certo de olhos abertos ao seu lado**

**Eu vou guardar seu sono a noite inteira...**

Porque ela é minha, e só minha.Porque eu vou protegê-la e amá-la. Porque por ela eu mato. Porque por ela, eu morro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quero reviews, povo!!!!!!!**

**bjoooo**


End file.
